lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Runners
Natasha slammed the opal-tip spear into the ground. She sighed heavily. "Well, Ellie, that's another one we missed!" she brushed her brown hair back, glancing at Ellie. Ellie nervously tapped her fingers together as she looked at Natasha, who could, and had in the past, pin her to the tree and leave her for dead in the forest right now. She had the muscle to do so, and she had the lack of a heart to do so. She was in this solely for the money, and she didn't fuck around with anyone but Ellie, but Ellie remembered her place in this too all too often. "W-with all due respect," Ellie replied nervously, glancing at Natasha. "I think it's hardly m-my fault, considering the h-haphazard directions Finn gave us. Not to blame him, persay." Ellie pulled off her dirty, wide-framed glasses as her blonde hair was sticking out in frayed splices. Natasha sighed as she leaned against the thick bark tree. "Well, it's a good thing you're damn cute," Natasha replied. "Just… fuck. This is already so hard, and knowing we were so CLOSE, fucking stabs me in the gut." she sighed. A black man got out of the car, glancing at the two women. "Natasha, what the hell happened?" asked the man. "You were supposed to get the damned little bugger! Why did he get off with the gold?" "Because we didn't arrive quickly enough, which is both you and Ellie's fault, by the way." she replied. She grabbed her spear. "My fault?" asked the man, practically laughing at her suggestion. "Ellie was fucking driving." "You got wish-washy with your directions, so she couldn't be doing this fucking thing right," Natasha replied. "You can admit some fault too, Finn." "Whatever," the man replied. "You two are gonna get high and fuck in the van anyway, still wasting away our cash. I have no idea how we went through a bucket of gold in three days." Finn tapped his chin. "Oh don't you FUCKING START with me," she growled. "Who bought the fancy airpods that don't even have a wire connected to them, ensuring they would be lost?" "Haven't lost mine yet," proudly proclaimed Finn. "Still in my ears. I ain't playing music though, although I might if you put the blame on me again. You're the one who keeps purchasing pricy marijuana and bongs, along with stopping at literally every sex store you spot on the road." "Look, can we all agree that Chris spends too much? What the fuck is he doing with that… Gameboy thing? I know it's not a Gameboy, but I forget the name of the thing." Natasha snapped her fingers. "The Nintendo Switch?" asked Finn. "Yes!" Natasha replied. "I swear, he's always downloading like 12 new games for that thing." "...well, I mean, he shares it with me." Ellie said, brushing her foot in the dirt. "Well, that's fine then." Natasha said. "Oh, it's fine if your girlfriend uses it, but if my boyfriend uses it, it's a waste of money?" asked Finn. "Me and Ellie are not girlfriends," Natasha rolled her eyes. "What, two girls have sex and now they gotta be committed to each other?" she asked. "Ugh, whatever." replied Finn. "Where are we eating?" he asked. "Not White Castle. I don't remember who suggested that, but god, fuck that place." Natasha stuck her tongue out, grimacing. "What about Taco Bell?" asked Finn, crossing his arms. "Sounds good." replied Natasha. "It's cheap, it's quick, and perfect, honestly." "Don't fucking get high before we get in there, okay?" replied Finn. "I'm not… god. Might have my pants down though..." replied Natasha, looking to Ellie, who blushed. "Yeah, okay," Finn replied, turning back to the car. "I'll knock before I open the back of the trailer." "Thank you." Natasha replied. Finn gave her a thumbs up. ---- Ellie pulled the van over to the Taco Bell parking lot. Natasha pushed her way out the shotgun seat, as Finn and Chris pulled out from the side doors. "Wait the hell up, Natasha!" Finn shouted. Natasha slowed her pace before she reached the glass door, throwing her hands up. "Come on, you all are so slow!" Natasha pouted. She clapped her hands out of boredom as Ellie pulled out the key from the car, walking towards the door with Natasha. Finn and Chris followed her in, and the four entered inside, glancing at the menu before they headed over to the line to the counter. The four ordered and ate their meal at a booth table. They never really talked during meals, just focusing on getting the most of their time in this sort of isolated time away from each other. They were at the same table, sure, but when they were eating, the others might as well not even exist. Which is how they preferred it, really. They spent so much time with each other, and usually would go from wanting to choke each other to a begrudging respect, to actual genuine platonic love for each other as a group. They were all kids from households that kicked them out, and they all met each other at the the rainbow. They had that connection, jokingly referred by Finn and Natasha as "the Rainbow Connection", which kept them together for the most part. It's not like they could find anyone else. ---- Natasha moved to the back of the van, which contained a crate holding the group's gold and another crate containing a bunch of possessions the group carried around with them that weren't placed at the storage warehouse. Natasha pulled open the second crate, grabbing her stash of weed and her bong. Ellie opened up the back door of the car. "God damn it, Natasha, are you getting high again? It's going to rain." Ellie frowned. "I didn't get high last time, I don't think it's gonna matter too much considering out shot of actually getting the damn gold seems to be split 50/50 no matter what. So whatever, I'm pressing my luck." she replied. She filled the bong with about a inch of water from her cup from Taco Bell. Ellie sighed. "Well, if you're gonna get high, might as well keep a eye on you." Ellie replied. Natasha nodded and grinded up some weed in a steel container filled with spikes, pushing it back and forth before opening it, pulling out some of the bigger pieces and placing them in the funnel bowl. Ellie put her lips on the mouthpiece and relaxed as she lit up the cannabis, inhaling some of the smoke and holding it in her lungs before blowing it away, right into Ellie's face. Ellie coughed. "You should have some of this," replied Natasha, offering the bong as she lulled her eyes. Ellie shook her head, covering her face. "Oh god damn it, am I blowing it in your face? Why don't you come over here…" she patted to her lap. Ellie blushed as she got down to her knees, sitting right across from Natasha's legs, which she spread across as she inhaled some more smoke. "This is such good shit," she exhaled, blowing out some more smoke. "Fuck, my legs feel way hot." This was a common occurrence when she did this, and Ellie would help out by pulling down her pants. For whatever reason, whenever Natasha smoked weed, it usually tended to trick her brain into thinking her legs were incredibly hot, as if they were burning. Ellie unbuttoned Natasha's jeans, pulling down her zipper as Natasha stood up for a moment while inhaling in some more smoke, letting Ellie pull them down to her ankles. Ellie blushed as she glanced at Natasha's red panties. Natasha exhaled, her face getting hot and red. "God damn it…" Ellie said, sticking her face close to Natasha's crotch. "...why the fuck are you so hard to resist?" she kissed her on the pussy, as Natasha's legs wrapped around her, taking a bigger hit with the bong. Ellie felt her head get squeezed between Natasha's thighs, moaning as she pushed her panties to the side, licking at Natasha's pussy lips. Natasha tightened her grip, holding onto the bong as she held in the smoke for a second, grabbing at Ellie's head of hair with her dominant hand for a moment. "Oh FUCK, that feels good!" Natasha moaned, exhaling and coughing as she straddled her hips around Ellie's face. Her increased sensory awareness was kicking in, and Ellie's lips pressed against her pussy as her tongue entered inside her, giving her waves of pleasure. Ellie gripped the handle of the back of the door, letting the smoke escape a little bit as she plowed her tongue deep inside her, hungrily eating her out. ---- Finn and Chris stared out the window as the sky began to darken. The back of the van was covered with some glass, but they could tell at the very least Natasha was smoking weed by the glass hitting the window. "Is it safe for those her to be smoking like that in the enclosed space like that?" asked Chris. Finn glanced back. "I mean, it's never been a problem before. Besides… I think Ellie's back there and she's smarter than Natasha, so…" Finn replied. He turned to Chris. "It's fine. It's totally fine, don't worry too much about it, alright?" Chris sighed. "I dunno, it's just boring waiting for the rain to come and then leave, you know? I know why we do it, but man, it's fucking boring…" he pressed his shoulder against the window. Finn nodded. "Well, do you want to…?" Finn started asking before glancing at the drizzle hitting the windows. "Oh, nevermind." "What?" asked Chris. "Well, those two are fucking in the car, like all the time, I just figured we could try it…" Finn replied. Chris glanced at him. "No… I'm just not really comfortable with that idea, I guess." Chris stated, pressing his arm against the window. "That's fine, yeah..." Finn replied. "...You remember that girl? Yvette?" "Oh god, don't remind me. Her and Natasha were living hell together. Thankfully Ellie is a lot more timid," sighed Chris. "Seriously, if those two weren't fucking, which usually was the most aggressive sex I've heard and felt, they were constantly aggressively sniping at each other." "Yeahhh… oh and Yvette would always stop at every donut shop, which is a lot more common than sex shops." Finn replied. "You think she'll come back?" asked Chris, looking at Finn as he laid back in his seat. "Considering the rainbow connection?" "She… left pretty much in a hurry and we haven't seen her in months. I don't discount the possibility entirely, but there's no curse, and it's not like Natasha is looking for her now that she has Ellie…" replied Finn, also laying back. "You ever feel we're mean?" "We're just whoever we are… ain't nothing mean about that." Chris stated. ---- Natasha heard the bong bubble as she took one last inhale, holding it in as she set the bong down, finally releasing the last bit of smoke as she placed both hands on Ellie's head, who had one of her hands gripped around her left thigh and the other holding on the back door. She panted as she breathed out smoke in short bursts, wrapping her legs around her head tightly. "I'm so close, Ellie, faster!" Natasha panted as she gripped her hair, her eyes bugging out as she watched the smoke blow out from her lips. "NAGHHHH!!" She felt herself release, waves of pleasure traveling across her skin as she tapped at Ellie's head. Ellie grinned and lapped away at her wet pussy, Natasha moaning as she released her legs from her head. Finn opened the door and Ellie quickly shot away from her legs. "Oh god damn it, I thought you two were done." Finn said, shutting the door again. Ellie pulled up Natasha's pants up to her knees, Natasha sighing as she pulled them up back to her waist and buttoning them. She shut her eyes, leaning against the door as it slowly began to move away. She was a bit disoriented, opening up her eyes rather bug-eyed. "I'm coming out...." croaked Natasha, pushing out the back door of the car as she slowly waltzed down to the ground. Finn pushed out some air from his mouth. "Yeah, we all know you're gay. We all are," Finn cracked. "Seriously, we just discussed this, I thought we agreed you weren't going to get high?" "Only until after Taco Bell, remember?" slurred out Natasha. "Stop doing the drunk voice, I know that's not what high people do." sighed Finn. "Well, the rain is about to die down." "Oh shit, it's raining?!? asked Natasha, looking around her. "I just thought I was sweating. Thought it was weird that it didn't taste like Mountain Dew." "Just remember you're a living organism on this planet and you just took some drugs." Finn replied. ---- More TBA Category:Short Stories Category:Exotoro's Short Story Collection Category:Stories